Forced Smiles
by Goldycat94
Summary: The Harvest Goddess always smiles, but does she really mean them? Does she love Izzy? Oneshot. Please re-read, I re-did it.
1. The Forced Smiles

A/N I re-did this, I like this version better. (Joanna is Jill, Izzy is Jack) (Izzy is the farmer in Mineral Town, Joanna in Forget-Me-Not, Claire is not mentioned or Yumi, this is NOT related to Maybe True AT ALL.) (Meri is the Harvest Goddess' name) (Gigi is he Witch Princess' name in my book :))

"Yes, I will make your crops grow," The Harvest Goddess smiled as she spoke to Joanna. Joanna had been asking for help with her crops; which were dieing or having a hard time growing. "Thank you," Joanna said as she walked down the forest path back to her home in Forget-Me-Not Valley. "Your welcome," The Harvest Goddess sighed, frowning. "I wish that I didn't have to smile so much," she said as she sat on the water-falls edge.

"Meri, are you here," A female voice called out. "Yes, what is it," Meri asked as she floated down from the water-fall and landed by the Witch Princess-The one who had called her. "Gigi, what are you doing here," Meri asked Gigi looked at her coming down. "Wow, you STILL smile to them! I can't believe it! Pppft, I would have just given up and smirked like I always do," Gigi said, flashing her famous smirk to everyone. "Please anwser me, what are you doing here, I hope not destroying crops, it's hard enough to help people with-out the trouble you cause," Meri asked Gigi again, looking over the forest grounds.

"Nah, I have done enough of that already. I did get to destroy a love life about two days ago, I ruined Izzy's crops yesterday....eh, I am a bit tired," Gigi said as she grabbed her broom and floated in the air gracefully with her broom under her. "Izzy's crops?! Don't do that," Meri almost screamed at Gigi, who was still sitting calmly on her own. _It is her job, I can't blame her....I just wish she would do it someone other than Izzy..._ Meri thought quietly to herself. "Touchy, touchy," Gigi snickered to Meri.

_She doesn't know how hard it is to torture people, it is quite hard. I don't think she would care if I told her but if there wasn't me to be bad, then the world would be much different. After all, good can't survive without bad-or at least that's how I looked at it._ Gigi thought to herself as she smirked at Meri.

_No matter what, she is my friend._ Meri said to herself. "Eh, I am bored here, I am going to go see if I can bother some of the people in Forget-Me-Not valley," Gigi said as she dissappeared in a puff of smoke. "I always have to fix her mess', I wish she would just stop being so reckless," Meri grumbled to herself. "AH! I can't take it!," Meri screeched to the world. "Um...Meri," A timid voice asked. Meri turned to see Izzy looking at her, smiling sheepishly. Izzy was one of the only people that knew her real name. They had been good friend's for a while. "Grrr.....How are you," Meri growled, putting on a horrible fake smile that made Izzy cringe.

"Meri, whats wrong," Izzy asked as he saw Meri's crooked face. "Nothing," she said back to him, looking away. _All these smiles are forced, forced smiles are what I make. My whole life is just a fake smile and happiness. Forced smiles are what he see's._ Meri shrugged lightly before looking at Izzy. "Anything you need, love," she asked, floating over to Izzy, smiling again. "Meri...your always smiling...but they never seem real...." Meri almost choked at Izzy asked that.

"I....Its my place to do so...." Meri looked down as she said this. "I must, I am a Harvest Goddess, I must make good gestures towards others." She said quietly. "Meri..." Izzy said as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. Meri planted her feet on the ground and looked at Izzy. "I don't like my job..." Meri said as a small tear left her eye.

"I heard that you can be human....why don't you do that if you don't like your job? Find the way that you can become human," Izzy asked Meri. "I can only have a human form if I find my love....I wish I hadn't been next in line...." Meri said quietly. "You-your love?" he stuttered. He was sweating. "Yes..." she said, coldly. "I....think you should show how you feel, don't hide it..." He said, shaking his head. "Forced smiles don't suit pretty ladies...." he said before he went off running, it looked like he was blushing. "love..." Meri sighed. Love was not something she had thought of.....

She looked down..._What was this?_ Meri thought as she saw a blue feather on the ground, a note attached. 'Meri, the earth and sun, the water to my plants, the earth under my feet, the warmth in my heart, the center of love.' Was what the little note read...Meri could feel her face grow hot. She was blushing. She didn't need to pretend with Izzy. She felt the way he did, Meri could drop this whole.....shadey part of her. "Izzy..." she said quietly.

_Was love a warm feeling in your heart..? Would love break what I had here...or make me be able to leave this life and live a human's life....._

_What if I could....would I be able to pick the right _choice?

A/N

I like this version better! Review please!


	2. Author's note

Ok, I edited this, I hope you like! Review if you like it! I want to thank my fans for reviewing and reading my fanfictions! Sorrow, this was for you! As is most of my writing, my dear bestie. Everyone enjoy, love you guys!


End file.
